


You're Hair Inspired Me to Write a Song

by MysteriouslyObvious



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: How does this work, M/M, They are Both Dorks, josh is happy go lucky, tyler is awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriouslyObvious/pseuds/MysteriouslyObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is forced out of his house. Tyler decides to go to the park. Tyler gets hit by a soccer ball. Tyler meets a cute boy with blue hair. All in all, it was a pretty good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Usually, Tyler wouldn’t be outside. Especially not on a Sunday. And he would have been perfectly fine spending another day alone in his bedroom writing in his worn journal but his mom had other ideas, apparently.

“Tyler Joseph! You have been in this room doing God knows what all summer! It’s time you get outside and feel the sun on your face. You stay in here any longer and you’ll become a ghost.” Ah, Momma Joseph. She always did worry about him being alone. But he was fine with it. He always felt that there was a big distinction between being alone and lonely. He wasn’t lonely. Really.

Anyway, since he was torn from the security of his bedroom, he now had to find a way to waste half of the day away. Lord knows Momma Joseph wouldn’t let him back in unless she knew he spent the day away from home.

Having nothing better to do, Tyler decide to go to the park. He figured if nothing else, he could climb a tree. Thinking back on that last statement, Tyler’s brows furrowed.

_“Maybe I really do need to go outside more often.”_ He thought to himself as the park came into view.

Looking around, Tyler saw a few kids on the swing set, a group of guys playing soccer, and a family eating KFC in the grass further up the hill. He guessed everybody was taking advantage of the warm Ohio weather. Everybody including him.

Tyler took a spot next to one of the old oak trees and pulled out a pen from his pocket. If he couldn’t write in his journal, his arm would be a good substitute. He would just transfer the words inked on his skin back into his tiny book later.

Mindlessly, Tyler looked around the park again, trying to find a source of inspiration. A flash of blue caught his eye and he turned his attention to the group of guys kicking a soccer ball around. Tyler didn’t really have an interest in sports. He was good at basketball. His dad wanted him to join the team at school. But Tyler didn’t want to spend any more time at school than he had to. No. He was much happier in his room.

The game of soccer isn’t what interested him though. It was one of the guys playing. Blue hair, gauges, sunny smile. He looked like a kid you might see coming out of Hot Topic, not enjoying a fun game of soccer on the weekend.

_“I like his hair.”_ Tyler thought to himself, glancing down at arm as he began writing whatever came to mind.

_I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just want to know what’s on your mind._

“…Not bad.” Tyler could work with that. He’d have more time to add to it tonight. His mind was at its worst at night. Coincidentally, that’s when some of his best work happened.

“Look out!”

Tyler was brought out of his thoughts, wondering what all the commotion was about. He barely had a chance to look up and only just saw a black and white blur before it hit him in the face.

_“Ow,”_ Tyler screwed his eyes closed before opening them again, seeing the blurry sky above him _“I knew I should have stayed inside my house.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? I don't know. I was gonna do one chapter but I have work. So part two comes either later tonight or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Chapter two! Enjoy!

Before he could think of anything else, the blue sky was replaced instead by a blue head of hair.

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, man! Are you okay?” Tyler looked into the eyes of this stranger who had the audacity to hit him… with a soccer ball? Did he hit him with a soccer ball? Whatever he hit him with, Tyler did not appreciate it.

He was glaring. Or not. Because it hurt his head to do so. But in his mind, he was glaring.

The man looked increasingly worried as Tyler continued to lay on the ground, saying nothing. Tyler, figuring he tortured him enough, said the first thing on his mind.

“Your hair is really pretty.”

_“…Wait. What? That… is not what I had planned.”_ Though he was freaking out on the inside, Tyler made sure not to show it. He was, after all, still mad at this jerk.

The man’s worried face was replaced by a sheepish but beaming smile. “I guess I hit you pretty hard, huh?” He sounded amused as he looked at Tyler. “I’m Josh, by the way.” He held his hand out. To shake or help him up, Tyler didn’t know. He didn’t care. Not at all. He slapped the offered hand away and sat up.

“Yeah? Well _Josh_. You’re a jerk face!” Tyler was mad. He was mad, okay? Just because this man was cute as frick and had a smile that could light up the sun doesn’t mean he was going to get off easy. No. He would face Tyler’s wrath.

It didn’t seem to work. Josh looked like he didn’t know if he should be amused or offended. “Hey! I didn’t mean to hit you! It was an accident!” His words sounded indignant but his eyes lit up with laughter. Tyler was not amused. But he wasn’t that mad anymore.

“Yeah, well, you’re still a jerk face.” Tyler lowered his voice, sounding more disgruntled than anything. He stared at the ground, not sure what to do now. How does one talk to a cute blue haired guy after said cute blue haired guy hit them in the face with a soccer ball? Tyler didn’t know. He wished he was back in his room.

Josh’s voice brought him back out of his thoughts. He seemed to do that a lot. “I’ll agree to be a jerk face. As long as you still think I have pretty hair.” He sounded almost smug as he said it. Tyler didn’t appreciate that either. His face felt hot. Was he blushing? That was not cool at all.

“What! No! Your hair is stupid! I hate it!” Tyler felt like he was a 12 year old denying a crush. Of course he didn’t have a crush. At least, not on Josh’s hair. He didn’t have one on Josh either, just to clarify. He didn’t like Josh or his hair. Really.

Josh gasped in mock horror, “How could you!? I don’t know if I could go on living in this world, knowing that you hate my hair!” His little speech was cut off as he began to laugh, seemingly unable to stop. Again, Tyler was not amused.

“Well that seems a little dramatic, don’t you think?” They had just met. Tyler didn’t think Josh should be so upset about it.

Josh stopped laughing, his head tilted to the side in confusion. “Yeah. I was kidding, y’know?” He smiled patiently as Tyler processed this. Tyler never was good around people. He didn’t know.

“Of course you were kidding! So was I!” He wasn’t.

Josh’s smile was back, full force. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the shouts of his friends behind him, calling for him and the ball.

He turned to look at Tyler again, smiling sheepishly. “I should probably get going. Are you going to be okay?”

Tyler tried not to show his disappointment as he answered, “I’ll be fine. You can go back to your friends now.” Yeah, he was fine. Not.

Josh grabbed the ball and stood up. He moved from one foot to the other as he stared at the ground. Finally, he looked at Tyler. “I’ll see you around then?” Tyler watched him as he bit his lip, looking almost embarrassed.

Tyler wasn’t planning on leaving his room for the next decade. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you around.”

Josh beamed at his answer, waving his hand quickly as he turned and ran back to his friends. Tyler watched him go with a small smile on his face. It quickly disappeared as he remembered the pain in his head.

Standing up from the ground, Tyler quickly brushed himself off and turned to exit the park. He didn’t look back at Josh, the pretty boy with the blue hair. Not once.

_“That’s enough excitement for one day.”_ Tyler thought to himself as he headed back the way he came, not even an hour before. He knew his mom would let him back in if he told her what happened.

The whole way home Tyler’s mind was restless, thinking of more words to add to his journal.

_If you stick around, I’ll sing you pretty sounds and we’ll make money selling your hair._

Tyler smiled. He should go out more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like this could be the end if I wanted it to be. Like, it ended pretty nicely, right? I don't know If i should continue or not. I guess we'll just have to see. I have a tumblr for Twenty One Pilots if any of you are interested. Since I don't know how to do links (I know, I'm so tech savvy) it's crashing-dramatically. It's fairly new but you can always hit me up there. I'm also having severe technical difficulties where my end note from last chapter shows up on this chapter and I have no clue what to do. So cool. That's a thing. Notes are just weird in general. I don't know how to fix this so I'm just not gonna try.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? I don't know. I was gonna do one chapter but I have work. So part two comes either later tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
